Knowing Dean
by NeoCortex
Summary: Sammy has a piercing. Dean wants to know why.  Rated M for hints of WINCEST of the SAM/DEAN persuasion, language, slight male nudity, and VERY light bondage XD


_**A quick word from me- NeoCortex~ This was written kinda shoddily. Forgive me if it seems a bit like I was rambling.**_

_**Sequel to 'Some Real Fun', 'Fun on the Dance Floor, and 'Sam plays Pool'**_

_**Summary:: Remember that piercing? Yeah, there's more...**_

_**Words:: 3,242**_

_**Warnings:: Rated M for, well WINCEST, a bit of light bondage, male nudity that isn't in the shower. *grins* Language, and mostly to be on the safe side.**_

_**Disclaimer:: I in no way what so ever own Sam and Dean Winchester. They are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW. I just borrow them, like we all do, for my own amusements and pleasures.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

The Winchester Duo had managaed to hustle enough games of pool in a couple of days that they were able to get a room in a Hotel instead of a Motel. Able to. Didn't necessarily mean they would. That being said; Dean unlocked the door to their Motel room with a grumbling Sam behind him.

"Why couldn't we go to a hotel instead Dean?" Sam whined like the younger brother that he is. "Because Samuel," the elder drawled, "Hotel's just aren't our style." He looked back at his brother, "But, I at least was able to get us a half decent room." This was said as he flicked on a lamp that stood on the bedside table between the two queen sized beds.

As soon as light flooded the room both men looked around. "Holy shit Dean." Sam's voice sounded as surprised as Dean felt. "It really is a half decent room."

The walls were painted a pale white with dark blue trees painted to look shadow like along the walls. The beds were covered in ivory sheets with black pillow cases and floor was covered in ebony plush carpeting. Both beds sat against one wall accompanied by a clean white couch; all three faced a wall that held a large entertainment cabinet, whose cherry wood doors hid a thirty two inch television and DVD player. Both men noticed the kitchenette and regarded it with the same indifferance.

Finally, after their shocked silence Sam breathed, "Do ya think they have cable?" He heard Dean laugh, "If they do s'only basic." The younger was shrugging as he dropped his duffle to the bed farthest the door, "Dude, cable is cable." Dean gave another laugh, "True enough."

After shuffling through his bag and pulling out a set of clothes, Sam made his way to the bathroom just past the bed. As he walked away, he didn't notice Dean watching him rather intently.

What was up with that? Since when did Sam take clothes with him into the bathroom? Normally he'd get dressed out here. _Oh...I bet I know why..._ Dean grinned to himself as he opened the doors to the entertainment cabinet and snagged the remote up. _He thinks I still don't know about the belly piercing._ Dean's grin was now a full blow shit eating grin as he flopped to the bed he had claimed for his own. _Well, I suppose I'll just have to clear that up when he comes out._ Turning on the television he pulled up the TV guide and scrolled through it. "Hey Sam, I was right! It is Basic cable."

Sam heard his brother's voice call through the door about the cable being basic. "That's cool. Like I said, cable is cabel." He chuckled a bit and turned on the water for his shower. Letting the stream heat up he stripped down and left his clothes in a pile on the floor for now.

As the water began to heat behind him he looked down at his stomach. His belly button piercing was the result of a lost bet with Jo. _Damn blonde. From now on, no bets with her. Ever._ He chuckled a bit as he checked to make sure it wasn't infected. He'd clean it after his shower. He then moved his attention lower to another piercing he had. One he had gotten while at Stanford and if Dean knew about, he'd either freak, or tease him to no end.

Checking his dydo barbells for any sign of infection he sighed a bit. He remembered the day he got them done. Jess had made a comment on liking strange things and guys with certain piercings were a kink of her's. Chuckling a bit to himself again he stepped into the shower now and let the hot water fall over his skin and rinse away all the grime and dust of the day's adventures. At least thinking about Jess wasn't painful any more. As he ran a hand over his abdomen his fingers connected again with his new piercing. The day he got it playing through his head.

_**"Does it hafta be a belly button piercing?" He frowned down at the blonde. "I won, my terms, so...yup!" The female snickered a bit up at him. "Couldn't I get something else maybe?"Sam grumbled, "I'm pretty sure ya'd like to have sex within the next few days or so. So no." Jo grinned up at him now, her eyes dancing in amusement. "I didn't mean that ya idget." He groused and folded his arms over his chest to refrain from smacking her. "Oh...I get it, you wanna get your nipples done instead." The tiny blonde snickered again, "No, I think this is better. A bit more humiliating." He glared at her now, "Ya know, for someone so much shorter than Dean, you're deffinitely a bigger pain in the ass than he is." Ellen's daughter giggled then and gave him her most charming smile, "Why thank you Samuel."**_

The brown haired male shook his head at the memeory as he reminded himself that she had at least made sure the guy doing the piercing knew he was only getting it done due to loss of a bet. But still...Jo had been right. It was still slightly humilitating. Picking up his shampoo bottle he went about the process of bathing, starting with his hair.

Sam had been in the bathroom for a good thirty minutes when Dean heard the water turn off. He was half tempted to go in and force Sammy to deal with him going to the bathroom but decided to not make Sam suffer that much. It was fifteen minutes later when Sam exited said bathroom in his boxer-briefs and a white teeshirt. And that was when Dean attacked.

"So, whats with the piercing?" His green eyes danced in glee at the shocked and nearly embarassed look on the younger's face. "W-what?" Sam stammered and Dean's face was plastered with another shit eating grin. "The shiny piercing at you navel Sammy. What's with it?" He watched Sam's face relax and heard him expell a deep breath he probably didn't even know he had been holding in. "I lost a bet with Jo." Was the simple reply as the taller male flopped onto his own bed after relocating his duffle to the floor.

"What the hell kind of a bet did you two make?" Dean's grin was bigger now as he muted CSI to hear this. Sam's reply was, "A bet concerning you." Sam had shifted so he was under his blankets now and rolled to face away from his brother. "Concerning me? What the hell?" Dean laughed as he situated himself to the edge of his bed, sitting there facing Sam, "Come on, what was the bet?" He leaned over and poked at Sam's back.

When the taller responded by only shifting out of Dean's reach the shorter got up and sat down on Sam's bed to badger him. "Come on..." He let that out as a whine, "What was the beeeeet?" He poked more at Sam, his side, his back, his stomach. "Tell me." He demanded.

When Sam huffed and rolled over he noted that his brother looked a bit like a petulant child and nearly laughed. "Fine..." He conceded finally. Pulling himself up into a sitting position he saw that the pout on Dean's lips was replaced by an equally child like grin. He fought the laugh again and sighed, "She made a comment about something you would or were likely to do and then when you did it I made a comment that she was obsessed with you if she knew just what you were going to do next." Sam felt as if he would blush then. "She then looked at me and said...

_**"I'm not as obsessed as you." A little grin flitted across Jo's lips. "I am not obsessed with my brother!" Sam disagreed fervently. "I beg to differ." She snorted in reply. "How so!" He watched as the little grin became some what feral. "Let's make a bet." Sam eyed her warrily, "Terms?" The grin got a bit worse, "I win, I pick a punishment, you win, same thing." Sam didn't know why he found himself asking, "What's the bet?" Jo licked her lips, "Is that an agreement to it then?" Sam frowned and sighed, "I suppose." Jo clearly knew it was a begruging agreement for her grin became a cackle, "I bet that you know Dean far better than I do. Like an obsession. I bet that you know him so well, you can tell me where his birthmark is." Sam chuckled, "That one doesn't count seeing as I'm his brother and **_**have**_** seen him naked on more than one occasion." Jo seemed to see the point there and agreed, "Alright, then we'll see who knows his favorite things." She held her hand out to him to shake. "I bet you know more of those than I do. And trust me, there are just some things I am sure Dean doesn't think anyone knows. Let alone you."**_

"So wait? That was why you both had me write down a list of questions?" Dean looked at Sam incredulously. Sam nodded. "How many did you lose by?" Sam sighed and closed his eyes, "Seven." He heard Dean chuckle. "She got three and that was it." He didn't have to see the raised eyebrow now, "You got them all right?" Sam sighed and rolled suddenly to his side and reached into his duffle. Sitting back up a moment later he handed the paper to Dean, "I dunno, you tell me."

Dean took the paper and unfolded it. After a few minutes of green eyes scanning the page he looked up at Sam. "Damn Sammy, you really _do_ know me." He had put a couple questions on there about his sex life that he was sure no one knew. Like his preferance in hair color. Sam knew it was brunettes. Mind you he'd take a blonde or a redhead if she was attractive, but still most of the girls he did were brunettes.

Another question had actually been about Sam and the dolt had seemed to get it because he answered it right! "Well shit! You know me and yet I hardly ever talk." Sam snorted and remarked, "Yeah, I know all about you and yet, thankfully, you hardly know me."

Dean frowned at that, "Now what's that supposed to mean? What kinds of secrets are you holding out on me now Sammy?" He folded the paper back up and put it on the bedside table. "I mean, I know about the navel piercing. What? Do you have your cock pierced too?"

The sudden stillness and absolute quiet didn't go unnoticed. Dean's eyes looked back at Sam now to see a bright red face, hazel eyes wide from shock, and white teeth biting into a pink bottom lip. "No way! You don't!" Dean lunged for the other as Sam tried to scrammble up the bed and away from the elder. Dean's eyes were bright in amusement as he pinned Sam down and threw the covers back to get them out of the way. "You have to be kidding me! When?" He straddled Sam's thighs and pinned his arms down on the bed. "Tell me!"

Sam looked up at his brother with wide eyes and a bright blush on his cheeks. Dean had him pinned to the bed now and completely at his mercy. "Please Dean, don't do this." He begged.

Don't do what exactly? Exactly what Sam had been wanting him to do? That thought made him grin mentally.

"Come on Sammy, when did you get it done?" His brother was nearly begging him to answer now. With a little whimper he said, "When I was at Stanford." The heat on his cheeks got more intense. "Seriosly?" Dean's voice was shocked and nearly glee filled. "Why?" Why the hell not? Was almost the reply but he continued on truthfully, "Jess." But that was it for that answer.

Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Kinky girl." Sam gave an exasserbated sigh and then tried to unseat Dean by bucking his hips only to be pinned down again. "Nope Sammy, I'm not done with you." He grinned. Sam had a sinking feeling in his gut now as Dean leaned over and retrieved his belt that he had discarded while Sam was in the shower.

With his hands momentarily free he tried to push away only to have his wrists caught up in Dean's hands again and the belt being looped around them then being secured to the metal worked headboard behind him.

"Dean! What are you doing?" He demanded with a gasp. Dean's fingers pushed Sam's shirt up slightly and he gasped as those same fingers brushed lightly over his new piercing. "I wanna see it." Dean grinned darkly up at Sam and the latter moaned a bit. Closing his eyes he braced himself as he felt Dean's fingers dip under his waistband. In about ten seconds Dean was about to see 'it' was really 'them' as Sam had three dydos. He gave a hiss as cool air brushed over his half hard phallus.

Sam's hiss was echoed by Dean as his eyes landed on the three silver barbells side by side along the glan of Sam's head. He also noticed that Sam seemed to be slightly aroused. Biting his bottom lip Dean looked up at Sam now, "Th-three?" He stammered, "One I would have understood, but three?" He couldn't hide the slight envy in his voice. "I mean, I know you're masochistic Sammy, but shit." He sounded a bit amused even to his own ears.

Sam still had his eyes closed at the moment. "Did Jess ask you to get all three of them?" Sam shook his head. "She just wanted you to get one?" A nod. "Why'd you get three?" A whimper and then, "She wanted me to get a Prince Albert," Dean winced but said nothing, knowing that if he interruppted Sam wouldn't continue, "But as you said, I'm a masochist, but I'm not that bad." Dean nodded. "And the dydo looked a hell of a lot less painful that a PA."

Seeing that Sam was done Dean asked, "And you couldn't have gotten a Frenum instead? That would have hurt less than these." Sam nodded, his eyes were still closed, "What can I say? I'm a masochist."

Dean had the chuckle a bit at that as he looked back down at his brother's semi-errect pierced cock.

"Stop looking at it." He could have sworn Sam had whimpered just then. "Why? Its kind of interesting." He grinned a bit. "I've never known anyone that got their cock pierced." It was true. He hadn't. "Does it make sex any better?" Dean looked up at Sam's eyes snapped open. "Well?"

Sam gave a sigh and shrugged, "I dunno, Jess only said it was one of her kinks." Dean chuckled and nodded, "You hadn't had sex with her before the piercing huh?" Sam shook his head, "No, we never got the chance to after." Dean was about to ask why when it dawned on him, "Oh. Sorry." And then, "So wait. You've had this since I came to ask for your help finding Dad?" Sam gave a nod.

The brunette watched as his brother's eyes went back to his dick and bit down on his bottom lip. "Dean, please, let me go and stop looking at it." He begged again. He tried to unseat Dean again but that seemed a mistake.

Dean was now slightly bent over Sam with both hands on either side of the younger. Sam shivered as he watched those green eyes open and the pupils go wide. "D-Dean..." He realized now that he was still bound by the belt to the bed and Dean was holding him down with his body weight. "De-Dean?" He tried again and was answered by a very gravely and rough, "Yeah Sammy?"

Sam swallowed the mix of fear and desire in his throat before he spoke, "Pl-please let me up?" He half begged the other. Dean's eyes were a sprakling black lined with a sliver of jade now. "Why Sammy? You've been tauting me since Charleston. We both know things changed in Savanah. And that pool game in Mobile? Yeah, you planned that. I know you did Sammy." Dean's voice was rough and deep and it had an effect on him like nothing before. "Dean..." He blushed and panted a bit.

"I know you a bit too well Sammy. Even better now." Sam watched as Dean looked back down at Sam's now fully erect pierced cock with a lick of his lips and a feral grin.

Dean purred as he licked his lips. He knew the grin on his lips was a bit lethal. Looking back up at Sam he rose up so that he was on his hands and knees above Sam and leaned in a bit closer to his brother. "Come on Sammy, you can't tell me that you don't want me. Other wise you wouldn't be flirting, taunting, and screwing with me so badly." His voice was still that same low husk as it was a few moments ago. Sam's eyes were far more green around the wide black than they normally were. "Besides, even if you do say no, your eyes tell me something different entirely." Dean tracked Sam's tongue as it darted out to mositen dried lips, a shiver running down his spine. "Who said I was going to say no?" Sam husked, bringing Dean's eyes back up to the younger's. Dean bit his bottom lip and lifted a hand. He reached above Sam's head and unfastened the belt from the bed post and then shot off the bed. "I need a shower." He panted as he closed the door behind himself.

When the bathroom door was closed he could hear what sounded like Sam laughing low and deep. A shiver ran through the other at the sound that followed him into the bathroom. It was good to hear that sound again. It was real. Not that forced noise he usually made. It reminded him of when Sam had super glued his hand to his beer bottle. Dean grinned a bit now. Good times.

Sam knew he had twenty minutes or more before Dean came back out. And he planned like hell to be asleep by then. Laughing to himself he unbound his hands, dropped Dean's belt to the floor and shifted back into his boxer-briefs. Pulling the covers back to his hips he rolled till he was face down in the pillow and forced himself to relax. Focusing on each muscle and tendon Sam was asleep ten minutes before Dean was out of the shower.

He stepped back into the room, a large cloud of steam following after. He stopped two steps in the room when his emerald eyes looked over his brother's bed and noted the male was out cold. "Well, damn." He laughed lightly and reached back to snap the light off in the bathroom. Walking to his duffle he extruded a pair of his own boxers and slid them on over his hips and crawled into his own bed where he would be plagued by dreams of his brother and the new found kink he had suddenly developed.

* * *

_**A/N Please R&R. I quite understand if this seems a bit off my normal standards. I think I was having a few issues with my muses. I think they were hyped up on too much caffeine.**_

_**Also, writing this one gave me the idea to possibly do a set like this from Dean's full perspective of the situation. And maybe find out what the list of questions were exactly. Tell me what you all think~ Please~?**_


End file.
